Venganza
by 0-Shiro-0
Summary: A una chica siempre le gusta escuchar a sus amados decirles 'te amo'. Pero cuando este es un despistado crónico, un tsundere, un afeminado...las chicas solo tiene tres opciones; se enfadan, se resignan o se vengan. ¿Qué pasara cuando los chicos vean a sus 'amigas' en los brazos de otro?


**_¡ESTOY VIVA, Y DE VUELTA, NENES Y NENAS!(entra rompiendo el techo con un Zoroark con poses superchulas) Dios, como añoraba esto de escribir. Pero he vuelto y traigo una nueva historia. Así que por favor, comenten, lean, compartan con sus amigos, enemigos, perros, gatos, zorras..._**

 ** _-¿No se te olvida algo?(sale una chica rubia molesta)_**

 ** _-Ah, sí.ella es mi amada(nótese el sarcasmo) conciencia, también llamada Summer.A veces estará y a veces la echaré a patadas._**

 ** _-Hola a todos, yo soy Summer, y soy quien revisa los desastres que escribe la loca de al lado_**

 ** _-¿Cómo has dicho?(saca una guadaña y activa la habilidad 'Intimidación')_**

 ** _-¡Lean y disfruten!(Ríe nerviosa antes de salir corriendo)_**

 ** _Disclaimer:Pokemon no me pertenece, yo solo escribo para alimentar mi locura fangirl. (Se va al rincón hecha bolita)_**

Era un hermoso día en la región Kanto, los Pidgeys cantaban, los Rattata corrían, el sol brillaba y todo era bañado en calma...

-¡¿QUÉ RED HIZO QUÉ?!-el grito de Blue se escuchó en medio Kanto, dejó sordos a cinco Pidgeys, desvió a los Rattatas y oscureció el sol. ¡Vamos, que el hermoso día se fue a la porra!

-Blue-sempai, no grite tanto, nos va a dejar sordas.-pidió la castaña de Hoenn mientras se frotaba los oídos.

-Blue-san, estás exagerando, no es para tanto.-intentó tranquilizarla Yellow, mientras miraba asustada la reacción de Blue.

-¿Pero que os ha pasado para gritar así?-interrumpió en la habitación White, seguida de las hermanas de Jotho, Lyra y Crys. Tras ellas se adivinaba la figura de Platinum, que intentaba ver entre las otras tres.

-¡Lo que pasa es que Red es un imbécil!-explotó Blue, mientras las recién llegadas la miraban con evidente confusión.

-¿Yellow-sempai, puede explicarnos que pasó?-preguntó Platinum con suavidad. Esta asintió, ya que Blue solo se paseaba por la habitación maldiciendo y agitando las manos como si estrangulara a alguien.

-Pues lo que paso fue...

 _*Flash Back*_

Yellow estaba muy nerviosa. Aquel día había quedado con Red en el lago para poder confesarle sus sentimientos. Apretó el sombrero contra sí. Blue le había asegurado que se veía mejor sin él, y ella quería lucir bien. Suspiró, empezando a arrepentirse, recibiendo una mirada curiosa de una pequeña Pikachu con una flor en la cabeza.

-Estoy bien, Chuchu, no te preocupes.-le sonrió Yellow a su pokemon. De repente, la Pikachu se giró hacia unos arbustos, de los cuales empezaba a salir un Pikachu conocido por las dos.

-¡Pika!-Chuchu se lanzó contra Pika, jugando con él. Yellow solo apretó más fuerte el sombrero. Si Pika estaba allí...

-¡Hola, Yellow!-exclamó alegremente un pelinegro de ojos rojos que respondía al nombre de Red. Yellow levantó la cabeza.

-Ho-Hola, Red-san.-sonrió la rubia, sonrojada. Pero su sonrojo desapareció cuando notó una cabellera naranja detrás del campeón de Kanto.

-¿Red, ya hemos llegado?-preguntó, coqueta, la líder del gimnasio Celeste.

-Ah, sí, Yellow, Misty quiso venir con nosotros, no te importa, ¿verdad?-preguntó Red, muy tranquilo. Yellow simplemente quería morirse. No, quería volver a su casa y acurrucarse en la cama.

-Claro que no, Red-san.-contestó. Ella pensaba que iban a estar solos, pero si era lo que Red quería...

Hay que decir que Yellow aguantó mucho. Tras guiarlos al lago donde solían estar, tuvo que soportar una hora de coqueteos de Misty a Red, además de quejas de si 'me aburro...', 'vamos a otro lado...' "¡¿No se supone que es la líder tipo agua?!" pensaba Yellow en silencio. No había dicho palabra desde su encuentro. Pero lo que dijo Misty fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

-Oye, Red...-Misty, sonrojada, jugueteaba con sus dedos.-¿Te gustaría...salir conmigo.?-Yellow sintió ganas de llorar. Y casi lo hizo cuando escuchó la respuesta de Red.

-Por mí bien.

-Pero no como amigos.-se exasperó Misty.-Quiero decir que tengas una cita conmigo como...novios.

-Eh...-Red no sabía que contestar.-Está bien, Misty.

Yellow casi pudo escuchar el sonido de su corazón partiéndose en dos. Aquello era más de lo que estaba dispuesta a aguantar.

-Lo siento, Red-san, Misty-san, pero tengo que irme. Espero que disfruten su cita.-con esto, Yellow se fue, dejando a un Red confundido y a una Misty satisfecha.

 _*Fin Flash Back*_

 _-_ ¡¿Cómo se atreve Red-sempai a llevar a la zanahoria cuando había quedado contigo, Yellow-sempai?!-gritó Lyra, indignada. Blue la miró como si dijera: '¡Por fin alguien que me entiende!'. Yellow solo las miraba, aunque su vista vidriosa delataba que quería llorar.

-¡Tienes toda la razón, Lyra! ¡Gold hace lo mismo! ¡Vamos a algún sitio y se pone a coquetear con la primera que pasa!-exclamó Crystal.

-¡Black siempre está pensando en ganar la liga y no me hace caso!-protestó White.

-¡Diamond siempre come y no me mira!-suspiró Platinum.

-¡Cuando le digo a Green lo que siento se burla de mí!-gritó Blue.

-¡Silver se comporta como si yo no le gustara y luego mata a cualquier chico que se me acerca!-gritó Lyra.

-¡Repite eso, Lyra!-ordenó Blue con los ojos echando chispas.

-¿Silver se comporta como si yo no le gustara y luego mata a cualquier chico que se me acerca?-repitió ella confundida.

-¡Eso es lo que haremos! ¡Para vengarnos nosotras y a Yellow!-exclamó, llamando la atención de Yellow.

-¿Qué?-acertó a preguntar Yellow, aturdida.

-¡Les vamos a pagar con su misma moneda!-aseguró Blue, traviesa.-Cambiaremos, les ignoraremos y les daremos celos. Y solo los perdonaremos si se arrastran de rodillas.

-¿Pero cómo haremos eso?-preguntó Yellow, confundida. Y es que aunque estaba algo insegura, ella también quería participar.

-Hay que ignorarlos. Es decir, les hablamos, pero como si ellos fueran desconocidos. Da igual con quien les demos celos, pero hay que hacer que se pongan verdes.-explicó Blue.

-¡Entendido!-dijeron todos, sonriendo de manera malvada.

Cuidado, chicos, porque nada da más miedo que una chica con ansias de venganza.

 _ **¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Lo continuo? ¿Lo dejo? ¿Reviews?**_


End file.
